A forgotten life
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: After day 7 tony thinks about his forgotten daughter. please know, that in this version, Tony didn't go bad, and didn't kill Larry, or use Jack to carry out his revenge .


A forgotten life.

Tony felt nothing but relieve as he walked in the door of the hotel room, and placed his keys and gun on the table.

Sleep was threatening to overcome him, but he didn't want to sleep, not yet.

He walked to the window, and looked at the busy streets of Washington DC below him, He wondered what had happened to himself. He had done some bad things, ever since he had joined Emerson's group, but it had all changed when he heard about the CIP device, and that was when Bill, Chloe, and eventually Jack came back into his life. Jack thought he had been a terrorist, and Tony wanted to agree with him, he had done bad things, things that he just wanted to take back.

Somehow he was glad, that he had changed back to his old self.

But he was thinking about his life before all that, before Michelle was killed, before he went to prison for treason.

He was thinking about his child, the child he never knew.

He wanted his life back.

1 month later.

Tony had decided to visit Jack, who was recovering from his operation, to cure him of the virus.

Tony was very happy for Jack, that he had a life he could be proud of.

Jack was sitting out in the sun, with Kim attending to his every need.

Hey Jack.

Tony, didn't expect you to be here.

Ya well, just wanted to see how you were doing, guess you were lucky to live.

Yes well I consider myself someone who earned themselves, a second chance.

Your lucky to have a daughter who cares for you, a daughter who knows you.

Jack could sense that Tony was trying to tell him something.

What do you mean by that Tony?

Well I should tell you then, I suppose, and the truth is Jack I have a daughter.

Jack looked stunned.

You never said anything before.

Because I never wanted anyone to know it.

Years ago I had a daughter with a women, and we decided to keep it a secret, mainly because I was married to Michelle and her finding out wouldn't have been good.

So who was the mother, asked Jack.

Tony took a deep breath, and just said one word.

Chloe.

What do you mean Chloe, she already is a mother.

Yes I know that, but a long time ago something happened, something that shouldn't have.

Jack was quite interested in this, mainly because it surprised him.

So what happened?, Jack asked.

It began when you were working undercover with the Salazar's.

I know that you believed that it was just you, me and Gael, that were involved, but I secretly brought Chloe into it.

Why? Asked Jack.

Both Chloe and I went undercover, as a married couple.

We bought a house near the Salazar's base of operations, and we managed to trick them into believing that we were ex convicts, who were looking for a role in there business, it was all an effort to get to their contacts, practically any type of terrorist connections.

So what about the mistake? Jack asked, who was giving Tony his full attention.

Tony continued, We started to fall for each other, and then one night it just happened. Shortly afterwards we were unable to keep going with the mission so I ended it.

A few months later Chloe, told me that she had fallen pregnant, and I tried to convince her not to go through with it, but she wanted to have it so she did, and Angela was born.

Jack was confused, Angela is Chase's daughter.

That's what you believed.

What? Jack asked

Chloe didn't want anyone to know that she was the mother, so Chase offered to raise her as his own, she felt it was for the best.

So you just forgot about her then?

No after Michelle and I split up, I wanted to get to know Angela more, so I started sending on money to support her, but I didn't know that Chloe wasn't taking care of her anymore.

Did you try to find her?

Ya, but then you called me, and I got involved with C.T.U again, and later on Michelle came back into my life, so when we got back together I had to put Angela behind me.

After Michelle was killed, my life changed forever, getting involved with Emerson's group, and when it finally ended I thought about Angela again.

So now what?

When I joined the undercover operation with Chloe and Bill, I tried to find out where Angela was, put Chloe wouldn't tell me.

Now all I want is to just find her, so she can know the truth.

Jack thought about this for a second, before turning to Tony.

Maybe Chloe should have her say in this, after all she is the mother.

But she wouldn't tell me.

But Jack was confident she'd tell him.

Chloe was a bit surprised when she heard that both Jack and Tony wanted to see her. She had a worried feeling that they were going to ask her to help them on another mission, but when she got there she wished that would have been the case.

Chloe please tell us about Angela, Jack said calmly.

She shot a look of anger at Tony.

Why can't you just leave it Tony.

Because she's my daughter, and despite how much I have tried, I keep coming back to square one.

Angela is where she belongs, with Chase, her father.

I'm her father Chloe.

You never wanted to know about her before.

That's because of Michelle, there were so many times, I wanted to tell her the truth, but I was afraid of losing her, and after she was so cruelly taken from me, I realised I could still be a father to her.

I'm sorry Tony but, that can't happen, she has a life, she's grown up believing Chase is her father.

At least tell me where she is.

I haven't been in touch with Chase for some time, but I'll see what I can do.

Jack interrupted, we know you'll do what you can Chloe, but I think Tony has a right to see the daughter he never knew.

I'm not promising anything, and with that Chloe turned and walked out of the house.

……………………………….......

Over the next few weeks, Tony got more and more nervous, as he knew that if he would end up seeing Angela, she wouldn't even know who he was, but he wasn't to worried about that, all he wanted was to see her, to see how she had managed in life.

A few days later, Chloe called him, and asked him to meet her, Tony hoped that this would be it.

They met in a restaurant in town, and Chloe presented him with a piece of paper.

I found Chase, and it turns out that Angela still lives with him, she's at school, and he said that it would be ok to see her, but it would be best if she doesn't know that you're her father, she's grown up believing that it's Chase, are you ok with that.

Tony was delighted, yes that's perfect Chloe thank you so much.

Tony spent the next few days trying to figure out, how to do this, as much as he wanted her to know the truth, he knew he couldn't tell her.

He arranged to see Chase when she was at school, hoping that she would come home while he was still there.

Tony was as nervous as he could be, when he arrived at the house.

Hey Tony, good to see you.

Thanks Chase, you too.

I'm so sorry about Michelle.

Ya well I seem to finally be getting over it.

Well that's good.

_Half an hour later. _

Tony and Chase were sitting talking about different things, but Tony kept gazing at the clock, knowing that any minute he would be seeing his daughter, the one he hadn't seen in years.

She'll like you Tony, I know it, and your free to make contact ever once in a while if you want.

That's ok Chase, but I think that this one time will be enough, it's probably best that she doesn't get to attached to a stranger like me.

She wouldn't mind Tony.

Ya I know but it still would be for the best.

Fair enough Tony.

Suddenly the front door was heard opening, and in ran twelve year old Angela.

Hey sweetheart, school good.

No, Angela said.

This made Tony smile, he hadn't liked school either.

Angela, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.

Angela turned to face Tony.

This is Tony, were close friends.

Hi Angela, Tony said offering her his hand.

Angela shook his hand briefly, Hi she quickly said.

Tony enjoyed this moment, so much, and it saddened him that it probably would never happen again.

Daddy I'm going to do my homework now.

Ok honey.

She went for the stairs, but just before going up, she turned around.

Bye Tony.

Bye Angela, very nice meeting you.

She then ran upstairs.

She's beautiful, you did a great job raising her.

Ya well it's been great bringing her up.

I'm sure it has, thank you for raising my daughter Chase.

It's been my pleasure Tony.

I better go before she see's me again, getting up from his seat.

Tony shook Chase's hand, take care of her.

I will, you can be sure of that.

Tony walked to the door, but stopped when he heard Angela's voice again.

Daddy I need help with my homework.

OK honey, Chase said as gave Tony a quick smile, and turned for the stairs.

Tony smiled to himself, and walked out the door.

Tony then decided to plan the rest of his life.

The End.


End file.
